


Pickin' Up On That Feline Beat

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets turned into a cat, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, coz magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Alec considers himself pretty level-headed, adaptable, and someone who is able to make the best of most situations. This is testing everything he’s ever known about himself.orthe one where Alec gets turned into a cat.





	Pickin' Up On That Feline Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabane/gifts).

> For Anna

Two days. 

Alec is supposed to be on a mission for two days, he’s made it three blocks from the loft and already he’s cursing this Monday. What should have been a fairly easy mission tailing a suspicious warlock through Brooklyn has turned into way more than Alec ever bargained for. He should have kept his mouth shut and let Jace take the reins on this mission but then that would mean Jace would be in Alec’s place right now and Alec doesn’t even want to imagine how horribly that would have gone. 

Alec considers himself pretty level-headed, adaptable, and someone who is able to make the best of most situations. This is testing everything he’s ever known about himself. 

He strides down the busy streets of Brooklyn, weaving around people, trying not to get stepped on. He knows New Yorkers are rude assholes—hell, he himself is one, but he’s almost been squashed at least three times in the span of one block and Alec is _ this _ close to biting the next person that comes near him. 

He knows he should have kept following the warlock. He should have kept on the mission but he thinks getting turned into a fucking cat excuses him for the next couple of days. A tabby brown cat with a bushy tail to be exact. And being the Head of the Institute, Alec can make the executive decision for time off on his own. 

One more block to go. 

He steps a paw onto the asphalt, creeps forward between the parked cars, looking both ways. The last thing he needs is to end up as roadkill. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, brave soldier, Head of the Institute dies on a mission. Cause of death: taxi cab. That won’t look quite so valiant on his tombstone in the City of Bones amongst the other fallen warriors. 

No cars in sight, he dashes forward, heart thumping. The street feels a lot wider than usual but he makes it safely across and keeps his pace towards the loft. 

He’s feeling proud of himself. No more than an hour has probably passed and he’s already almost home and Magnus will know it’s Alec and he'll be back to himself in no time. He hums happily but it sounds like a tiny meow to his ears - an odd feeling that is.

There’s a flash of gray out of the corner of his eye and he stops, hair rising up along his spine. His phantom fingers itch to reach for his bow. If this is a demon, he’s screwed. A box falls over in the alley and Alec lowers himself to the ground and slowly crawls. He has to check. He’s a shadowhunter, it’s his job. 

The tiniest of scratching catches his attention and his ears twitch to find the sound, zoning in on exactly where the sounds are coming from. 

These cat senses are pretty useful. He can get used to this.

There’s another flash of gray and the next thing he knows, he’s pouncing, flying through the air, claws pushing out when he swipes at the small mouse. It’s as if his body is moving on instinct, Alec’s mind a complete blank until he has the warm body of a mouse cradled between his teeth, and pride blooming in his chest with a rumble. 

_ A gift for Magnus_, he thinks, leaving the alley and continuing his path towards their loft. 

He halts in step. The smell of street rat going in his nose and in his mouth. 

_ Wait a second. What is he doing? Magnus hates mice and Alec is going to give the mouse in his mouth to him? What’s he thinking? And wait, Alec has a mouse in his mouth? _

He drops the small body, retches, and then quickly licks at his legs to wipe the taste of alley mouse off of his tongue with his fur. 

“Aw, sweet kitty, are you okay?”

Alec’s hairs stand on end again and he jolts when he sees a lady in overalls and a flannel shirt kneel down to grab him.

_ Hell no, lady. _He hisses and she jumps back, arms going up out of his reach. He takes that moment to sprint away. If he could laugh in his cat form, he would be laughing right now. A simple hiss can instill that much fear into someone? Suddenly, Alec feels powerful in this cat body. He can’t be more than eight pounds but even so, he feels powerful all the same. 

The loft building is in perfect view and he’s tired. He takes a rest against the brick building, catching his breath before he attempts jumping onto the fire escape and then climbing the hundreds of stairs up to their floor. 

_ Magnus better still be home or I swear to god. _

He eyes the fire escape and the dumpster beside it. _ Should be easy enough. _

He jumps onto the dumpster with ease, wiggles his butt back and makes the next leap up onto the fire escape. _ Piece of cake. _

He climbs the stairs and begins the slow ascension up the many flights. He catches himself wondering if this is what all those cats Magnus spoils on his balcony have to do just to get the bowls of milk Magnus leaves out for them. A bowl of milk hardly seems worth the trouble, Alec will have to tell Magnus to leave out something better for them. A can of tuna or something more than milk. If they do this every day then they damn well deserve it. 

Climbing up the fire escape gives him the opportunity to peek in the windows of the other tenants in their building. The old lady he often sees coming and going from the lobby is sitting by her window smoking a cigarette while the soft melodies of a John Lennon song pour out the window. She gives him a smile when he crosses and runs a hand along his back when he climbs the step. He _ could _ hiss at her, make her stop but there’s something nice in the touch. She seems lonely and like she needs it so he lets her. Through the window of the next landing, Alec can spot someone doing yoga, bent in the oddest of angles. The next three flights are uneventful, closed windows and empty rooms. 

Their balcony is empty and Alec takes a minute to stretch his legs before striding up to the balcony door. 

He sees Magnus cross the room and he meows. 

His husband pauses mid step and then turns to see him. Alec meows again, turning in a circle and reaching a paw up to scratch at the glass. Magnus makes his way to him and Alec meows excitedly. 

_ Yes, _Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t leave him out here. 

“Hey, there! You’re new,” Magnus coos. 

Alec would take the time to be endeared but he really needs to get out of this cat body so he meows again and then walks into their loft. 

Magnus gasps. “No, no, no. Get back here!”

_ What? _Alec looks back and Magnus is rushing at him. His heart picks up again and he dashes off, crawling under the couch out of Magnus’ reach. 

_ There’s no way. Magnus is not trying to kick him out right now, is he? _

Magnus clicks his tongue. “Here kitty kitty.”

Alec rolls his eyes or at least he thinks he does, he doesn’t know if his cat eyes can roll._ Do cats roll their eyes? _ Whatever it is, he’s feeling like rolling his eyes and his fluttering double eyelids feel like their expressing what Alec wants to express, which is, disbelief and annoyance. 

_ How dare Magnus try to coax him out with that sweet voice when he knows he’s just going to kick Alec out? _

Alec huffs which sounds more like a disgruntled meow that’s deep in his throat. 

“Come on out. I’m not going to hurt you.”

_ Yeah, those words aren’t as reassuring as Magnus is trying to make them out to be _. 

Alec may not be able to take much away from this but at least he’ll know better when it comes to random cats he approaches in the city. Give them space on the sidewalk, don’t reach out for them abruptly, do show them a little love if they seem welcome to it, and maybe don’t mention harming them even if you are trying to reassure them that you won’t harm them - it really seems to have the opposite effect. 

Magnus reaches for him under the couch and Alec shimmies a few inches away from the searching hands.

He’s not moving from this spot. Not until Magnus goes away long enough for Alec to figure out a way to show him that he’s Alec and not just some random street cat. 

“I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice,” Magnus says. 

Alec’s ears perk up._ Do what? _ His hackles rise as soon as the cool sensation of Magnus’ magic wraps around him and pulls him out from his hiding spot. 

_ This is not fucking fair _. Magnus doesn’t play fair. 

He meows mid-air where Magnus carefully guides him out onto the balcony. There’s a soft but triumphant smirk on his lips and Alec narrows his eyes. 

_ Fucking cheater. _

He’s set gently down on the balcony, the doors to the inside are closed and Magnus snaps his fingers procuring a small bowl of warm milk. 

“Have some milk.” He smiles at Alec and Alec approaches the bowl, licking up a small bit to taste. 

He never knew warm milk could taste so good. He laps it up hungrily, not bothering to care when Magnus scratches behind his ears. 

“I haven’t seen you before. I wonder where you came from,” Magnus muses out loud. He’s looking off when Alec takes a peek at him. “Are you going to be one of our new balcony kitties?”

Alec wishes he could laugh. _ Hell no, he’s not. _

“You’re a pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Alec mewls as he finishes the last drops of milk. He’s heard that before. Magnus is always calling him a pretty boy despite his protests. And even though Alec does protest the endearment, he actually quite likes it. 

Magnus hums happily and continues to pet him—fingers scratching up and down his spine. Alec likes seeing Magnus like this, happy and at peace in their home. He’d told Alec he planned on taking the day off to ‘recharge’ and the fact that he’s taking the time out of his day to spend time with a random cat (who just so happens to be his husband) reminds Alec, yet again, of just how lucky he is to have someone as precious as Magnus in his life. A powerful warlock, taking in and loving on random city cats. 

His eyes are beginning to drift to a close when Magnus stops, whispering a soft apology, “Sorry, I’ve gotta go now. Make yourself at home.”

Alec has no time to protest before Magnus is inside, the door shut behind him and dammit, there went Alec’s chance. Damn Magnus and his excellent ear scratching skills. Something Alec will have to revisit later when he’s not a cat because he was half asleep and he had no idea Magnus held _ that _ kind of magic in his fingertips. 

His tummy grumbles when he moves to sit beside the door. He’s not hungry but it’s churning and complaining and—he takes a quick look around the balcony, spots a flowerpot and makes a dash for it. 

_ Magnus, please don’t hate me for this. _

One embarrassing and complicated bowel adventure later and Alec’s back at the glass door. He will definitely have to tell Magnus to stop giving the balcony cats milk. That shit, although delicious, is cruel to his feline tummy. 

Magnus is nowhere to be seen and Alec can only guess that he’s holed up in his office or in bed or hell, he may have stepped out for a moment - it is his off day after all. 

Alec sighs through his nose and goes over to their outdoor furniture and curls up for a nap until Magnus gets back. Alec’s never been one for naps, doesn’t have the time to be a nap-person, but...well… he’s not exactly a person right now and he has nothing better to do so he stretches, yawns, and falls fast asleep.

He awakens to the sound of something crashing inside the loft and instantly his shadowhunter slash feline senses are on high alert. He runs to the back door, over shoots his leap and bumps into the glass. It hurts but he shakes it off, twitching his sore nose twice before looking through the glass to see Magnus inside running around with a cauldron. 

He paws at the glass and waits.

Magnus moves to the kitchen and still, Alec waits. 

Probably ten minutes pass and Alec is about to give up when he spots Magnus walking through the living room again, sans cauldron, and he scratches at the glass even more. 

Magnus sees him, his surprised expression melting into a soft smile when he waves back at Alec. 

Alec growls to himself. _ That _ is not what he wanted. He wants Magnus to open the damn door. 

He scratches again and then meows. 

Magnus picks up his phone and ignores him. 

Alec meows again, louder this time and he finds that the sound that comes out is more like an annoying wail than the cute meow he was making earlier. He does it again. And again. He keeps it up until he finally sees Magnus huff from his spot on the couch and glare at him.

Alec twitches his tail. He’s not going to break eye contact, he’s not going to back down.

Magnus slowly looks back down at his phone, so Alec meows again.

Before the sound even ends, Magnus is on his feet, stomping over to him. 

_ It’s about damn time. _

The door slides open. “What are you being so loud for?” Magnus hisses.

Alec makes his biggest moon eyes up at him and meows again. A tiny meow that’s actually pretty cute, if Alec may say so himself. And it works. Magnus smiles down at him. 

“Are you hungry?”

Alec makes the small meow.

“Want some milk?”

Ugly wailing meow.

Magnus’ eyes widen and Alec slowly enters the loft, looking over his shoulder to see if Magnus is going to use his magic on him. It seems like he’s safe at this point and he strides into the kitchen, Magnus following him until he gets to their pantry and he scratches at the door. 

“How do you know where we keep our food?” Magnus’ brows pinch together and he opens the door.

Alec looks around. The pantry is pretty empty. No need for groceries when Alec isn’t here and Magnus can just snap his fingers for whatever meal he wants. He meows quietly. It sounds sad even to his ears but he really is hungry and he was looking forward to a good meal. 

Magnus scoops him up in his arms and Alec’s entire body stiffens at the sudden motion but Magnus is wearing that cologne Alec loves so much and so he melts into Magnus’ arms, nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ neck, causing Magnus to giggle. 

“That tickles,” he says, walking over to the couch.

Alec licks and Magnus laughs even louder. 

“Okay, that really tickles.” 

He sets Alec down beside the couch and snaps his fingers making a small dish of tuna appear beside him and Alec licks his lips. Nothing has ever smelled so delicious in all his life. 

The night passes in peaceful silence. The only sound that breaks it is when Magnus turns on the tv. He hovers over the latest program he and Alec have been watching together and Alec tries his best to glare at him because he better not be watching that without him. They have a deal. 

Magnus sighs, grumbles something under his breath and moves onto a different program. 

_ He’s not going to watch it without me, _Alec thinks. 

He crawls onto his husband’s lap because he’s absolutely in love and wishes he could say it right now. But he can’t, so he opts for standing, paws on Magnus chest, and licking the tip of Magnus’ nose. 

Magnus chuckles. “You’re an affectionate kitty.” He scratches under Alec’s chin. “I want to keep you and give you chin scratches all the time.”

_ That can be arranged. _Alec meows. He’s absolutely willing to let Magnus scratch his chin if that’s really what he wants. 

“I’m going to name you,” Magnus starts, breaking the silence. “Mephistopheles.”

_ What the actual fuck. _

“And Mephisto can be your nickname.” 

Magnus is smiling so cutely, Alec doesn’t have the heart to totally hate the name.

“I think Alexander would like you. And the name.”

_ Wrong. Alexander just loves you too much that he will put up with being named after a fucking demon. Honestly, Magnus, what - the - fuck. _

Magnus pulls Alec in close and continues to pet him, moving from his chin to his head and Alec closes his eyes. Fine. He’ll deal with the name. Not like he’ll be stuck like this forever, so he’ll let Magnus have his little balcony demon cat for the night. 

There’s a strange vibration against Magnus’ leg that starts to lull Alec to sleep. It takes him only a moment to realize that it’s _ him _ making the vibrations. He’s purring. _ Purring. _ And it’s a strange feeling, pretty satisfying though, like a physical form of happiness that calms his whole body. 

He lets himself get pulled into sleep, faintly listening to the show Magnus put on. He doesn’t know how much time passes but he does know that Magnus yawns and comes to a stand at some point, holding Alec against his chest. 

“Sh. Now, I need you to keep a secret, can you do that?” 

Alec peers up at Magnus and purrs in response. 

“I’m gonna let you sleep in bed with me but Alexander will be back in a day so we can’t keep this up. It’ll be our little secret.”

Alec rolls his cat eyes and continues purring. Magnus is always so dramatic, he’s talking to him as if he’s about to start a torrid love affair instead of just letting a stray cat sleep in their bed. Which, Alec is okay with—only because he knows he’s not a random stray cat—but now he’s curious to know how many times Magnus has done this with those balcony cats when he’s out on missions over night. 

Another topic he’ll bring up when he’s back to himself. 

Speaking of which, he really needs to find a way to get his message across. He somehow lost sight of that today with all the cuddles and chin scratches. But tomorrow—Alec stretches and curls up beside Magnus in their bed—tomorrow he will find a way to show Magnus that he’s not really a cat. 

.

There are a lot of sounds Alec would recognize even in his sleep. And the sound of Jace’s cackling laughter is one of those sounds. He’s woken up to that sound one too many times and it’s been a while and he’s about to go out there and demand to know why he feels the need to be in his and Magnus’ loft at the butt crack of dawn laughing like a maniac. 

Alec stretches, getting ready to give Jace a piece of his mind, and then stops when he feels a tickling sensation of hair all down his spine.

He freezes. He’s still a cat. _ Shit. _

He blinks and looks around the room that’s empty and he’s not sure how he slept through Magnus waking up and leaving the room. 

He leaps off the bed, easily landing on all fours, a skill that is incredibly useful and almost shadowhunter like. 

He finds Jace and Magnus in the living room. Jace is sitting on the couch, laughing with his hands pressed against his chest. And Alec fails to see what could be so fucking funny this early. He marches up to his brother, sits, and waits for him to stop his howling laughter. 

Jace breathes in, wipes his eyes, and looks down at Alec. “Uh, Magnus?”

“Yeah?” Magnus calls from the kitchen.

“When did you guys get a cat?”

Magnus pokes his head around the corner and smiles brightly. “Oh! He’s just a new kitty that started visiting me yesterday. I let him come in for the night. He didn’t really seem eager to leave.”

Jace smiles down at him. 

If Alec could snort and laugh in this form, he would. Jace is such a sap for cats. 

“He’s cute,” Jace says, reaching down for him.

_ Okay, that’s enough of that. _He’ll let Magnus hold and cuddle him. Give him scratches under his chin and behind his ears. But Jace? Not happening. He’d rather die than let Jace coddle him and then have Jace find out he was the cat all along. 

Alec figures this is as good a time as any to practice his new learned skill. He waits until Jace’s hand is a hair away from his nose and he hisses. Loud and, for good measure, he arches his back with the hairs raising in a threatening way. 

Jace yanks his hand back and holds it against him. “Yeah, well your new cat friend is mean.”

“Mephisto? Mean? Don’t be ridiculous, he’s an angel.”

Alec preens and then licks at his leg, grooming the fur down.

“Mephisto?”

“Mephistopheles. Mephisto for short. Cute, right?”

“You’re trying to convince me your cat is an angel when he is named after an actual demon,” Jace says, crossing his arms. He narrows his eyes on Alec and leans in again and Alec hisses—again.

“Hey! He won’t stop hissing at me!”

Magnus enters the room, holding a potion of some sort out to Jace. “Well, maybe he just doesn’t like you.”

Jace scoffs and takes the potion offered to him. “Your cat has bad taste then.”

Alec steps forward and hisses at Jace again, causing Magnus to erupt into a fit of giggles when Jace scrambles away. 

“Get out of here, Mr. Tough Shadowhunter.” Magnus waves Jace away and shuts the loft behind him with a wave of his hand.

“You,” Magnus says, turning his attention to Alec. “What’s the deal? You don’t like Jace?”

Unfortunately, Alec loves the idiot but he also loves to mess with him. That’s what big brothers and best friends are for, right? 

Magnus chuckles. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him. But I must say, hissing seems like an appropriate first response to him.”

Magnus snaps his fingers and another bowl of tuna appears magically in front of Alec. His tummy rumbles. He might as well get some breakfast in before trying to figure out the best way to convince Magnus that he’s not really a cat and is, in fact, his husband of three years now. 

Alec continues eating when Magnus’ phone rings and he answers with a, “Good morning, Isabelle.”

Alec swears his family talks to Magnus more than they talk to him sometimes. 

He’s licking up the last of the tuna when he hears the tone in Magnus’ voice shift to something softer, full of concern. 

“What do you mean he hasn’t reported in? How long now?”

_ Oh shit_. He should have known they would call Magnus first. He could slap them for worrying him like this but also, he is his husband and his emergency contact. 

“I see,” Magnus mutters. “And you’ve tried fire messages?”

Magnus nods and he’s chewing on this thumbnail which is a sure sign that he’s definitely stressing out. 

Alec looks around the room. There has to be something he can use to show Magnus who he is.

He meows at him and Magnus ignores him.

“Okay, I’ll grab something to track him. I’ll meet you at the Institute in just a minute.” Magnus hangs up and in what appears to be a last ditch effort, places a call to what Alec assumes is his cell phone. 

Magnus looks so helpless like this, face free of makeup, still wearing his robe over comfortable clothes, no necklaces adorning his neck, or rings crowding his fingers. 

Rings. 

Alec rushes to their bathroom and hops onto the counter. There in the small dish beside the sink is Magnus’ wedding band. He only takes it off at night. Alec picks it up between his teeth and then runs back to the room where Magnus is grabbing one of Alec’s jackets that hang beside the door. 

He drops the ring at his feet and meows—the loud and annoying one he figured out yesterday—because he has to do whatever he can to catch Magnus’ attention. 

“Not now.” Magnus snaps his fingers and the balcony door slides open with the billow of the curtains. “Out out out.”

Alec meows and picks up the ring again in his mouth. He paws at Magnus’ leg. 

“I really don’t have time—”

_ Magnus, I’m really sorry I have to do this, please don’t hate me. _Alec drops the ring again and then bites Magnus on the leg. 

Magnus yelps and finally looks at him. Alec is quick to grab the ring between his teeth again and he widens his eyes up at his husband. 

_ Please, please, please figure this out. _

“Why would you—” Magnus pauses, brows pinching together. “Mephisto,” Magnus begins cautiously, “why do you have my ring?”

Alec sets it down and then nudges it with his nose. A motion, he hopes, isn’t cat like and is more human so maybe it’ll get his point across.

Magnus kneels down and carefully takes his ring, slipping it onto his finger. He watches Alec curiously and holds his hand out. 

Alec looks at it and then at Magnus, meeting his eyes when he nuzzles his head into Magnus’ palm and then licks at the wedding band. 

Magnus sucks in a soft breath. “A-Alexander? Is that you?”

Alec meows. 

He knew Magnus would figure it out.

“This cant… you can’t… am I going crazy, Mephisto?”

Alec sighs at the name. _ We were doing so good there, babe. Why are you back on that name? _

Magnus chuckles. “I feel absolutely crazy but that was an Alexander sigh if I’ve ever heard one. Give me one minute. Don’t move.”

He holds a finger up and Alec sits. Cats don’t listen so this has to be convincing enough—surely.

“Isabelle.” Magnus is on the phone again. “I think I may have found him. Give me about ten minutes and I’ll call you back?”

Magnus nods and walks into his office. “If I’m right then he’s perfectly fine. If I’m wrong…” Magnus looks at Alec. “Then I’m going bonkers and need to get a hobby.”

He mumbles a quick goodbye. Flips through a spell book really fast. He’s nodding and mumbling to himself as he scans the page. He closes the book with a loud slam and finds his way back to Alec. 

“Okay, Mephi—Alexander, let’s try this.” He hesitates for a second before he chants something under his breath and waves a hand with a swirl of blue magic. 

Alec feels warm all of a sudden. He looks down at himself and sees his hands -normal human hands- his black shadowhunter gear, the seraph blades still strapped to his thigh. 

Magnus gasps, throwing a hand over the gaping mouth. 

Alec stands and dusts his butt and the backs of his legs off. “Honey, I’m home.”

Magnus emits a tiny squeal and Alec chuckles, pulling Magnus in for a hug. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

“You… you… you were a cat?” Magnus finally gets the words out and looks up at Alec.

“Can definitely say that was an experience of a lifetime.”

“What on Earth happened?” Magnus tightens his arms around Alec’s waist and kisses him on the curve of his neck.

“The warlock I was tailing I guess thought that would be a funny way to get me off his back.” Alec shrugs. “He could have done worse, I guess.”

“Oh my…” Magnus doesn’t finish because Alec kisses him on the lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I got here yesterday,” he says, breathing in Magnus’ quiet sigh. “Well… maybe not when you named me after a demon.”

Magnus gulps audibly. “About that…”

“Nuh-uh, I have a few bones to pick with you.”

Magnus straightens up.

“First, do you normally let the stray cats sleep in our bed when I’m not home?”

Magnus pouts. “I may have done that once or twice. But only the really nice ones.”

Alec laughs and shakes his head. There is not a single cell in him that he can find to be mad or even slightly annoyed with Magnus for that fact. 

“Second, why the hell did you name a cat after a demon?”

“It was cute?”

“Is that all you got?”

Magnus nods. “Yup.”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Anything else?”

Alec scratches at his chin. “Three more things.”

Magnus’ lips curl into a smile. “I’m all ears.”

“Chin and back of the ear scratches.”

Magnus raises a brow and smirks, giving Alec a look that says, _please continue. _

“We should make those a thing.” 

Magnus nods. “Consider it done.”

“Also, maybe don’t feed those cats milk anymore. I can speak for them when I say it is not good for the stomach.” Alec grimaces and rubs at his stomach.

“Oh.” Magnus’ eyes widen and he looks at the balcony. “My poor babies.”

“And lastly…” Alec coughs and then rushes out the next part, “Don’t look in your flower bed.”

Magnus whips his head back to look at him. “_What?” _


End file.
